


I Love You

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, soft boyfiends have sex for the first time, they're in school but both are legal don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: “Should we fuck after the exams?” Sanghyuk asked, still not looking at Hongbin. Hongbin could see Sanghyuk's cheeks turning red.“S-sure why not,” Hongbin managed to stutter out, and as soon as the words had left his mouth Sanghyuk started running towards his house.“See you tomorrow!” Sanghyuk yelled over his shoulder as he ran away.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> safe and soft gay sex, that's it, basically, also once again thanks to alexa for helping me fix all errors mwuah ilysm

Hongbin looked down on the result paper the teacher had handed him. He felt content looking at the number 1 that was written on it. He was the top student of, not only his class, but his whole school. He smiled and folded the piece of paper, he turned around in his seat so he could put it in his backpack. Once he lifted his head up his eyes met Sanghyuk’s, who sat at the back of the class. Sanghyuk smiled and mouthed a “ _number one?_ ” while showing up one finger. Hongbin nodded, and mouthed back _“you then?”_ pointing slightly in Sanghyuk’s direction. Sanghyuk lifted up two fingers on one hand, and five on the other while mouthing “ _twenty fifth!”_ If Sanghyuk was 25th out of their class, it meant he was last. There were 25 students in their class. Hongbin shook his head and turned back to face to teacher, he didn’t even want to know Sanghyuk’s rank among the whole school.

 

Most people assumed Hongbin and Sanghyuk were just friends, no one knew the truth, that they were actually dating. They were quite the unusual duo on top of that, Hongbin being the top student, while Sanghyuk was the one to cause trouble in the classroom with childish pranks. Hongbin and Sanghyuk also happened to live on the same street, which made it possible to them to meet up as much as they did. Their friendship started off when Hongbin’s mother had met Sanghyuk’s mother on the way home from the grocery store, and when Sanghyuk’s mother complained about her son’s bad grades, Hongbin’s mother suggested that Hongbin should help the other one study. Study dates in Hongbin’s room had started off nice and playful, but soon ended in shy kisses and hand holding.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Sanghyuk asked Hongbin after class, on their way to the school gate. “Or I mean what should we do tonight?” Sanghyuk added with a bad wink at the end. Hongbin sighed and waved his hand towards Sanghyuk.

“I have to study,” Hongbin answered, and he could practically see a lightbulb light up above Sanghyuk’s head.

“Oh yeah there’s an exam this week… Thursday right?” Sanghyuk tried but Hongbin laughed and corrected him.

“Wednesday, dumbass,” Hongbin mumbled the last part, but he was sure Sanghyuk heard it as he felt a smack on his arm. They continued walking towards the bus stop, joking around the whole way.

 

“Will you at least grab something to eat with me before you return to your study cave?” Sanghyuk asked while they got off the bus, trying to pout and sound cute. Hongbin giggled and nodded, and turned his steps towards the convenience store at the corner of their street. They picked out their favourite ramen, boiled the water and sat down by one of the tables. Hongbin hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until he started eating, his stomach growled and he was sure it looked like he was inhaling the noodles.

 

“Hongbin,” Sanghyuk said, breaking the silence (or slurping sounds). Hongbin looked up, and made eye contact with Sanghyuk, who quickly avoided his gaze by turning his head towards the window. The cars passing by were suddenly very interesting. Sanghyuk cleared his throat and opened his mouth and Hongbin was expecting the worst.

“Do you know how gay sex works?” Sanghyuk asked, with the calmest voice in the world.

“Wha-” Hongbin tried to answer, but got the noodles stuck in his throat and ended up coughing until it felt like his lungs would burst.

“You heard me,” Sanghyuk said, finally looking at Hongbin. He handed Hongbin a water bottle and Hongbin thanked him silently before taking a few big gulps.

“Why are you asking?” Hongbin asked with a small voice, but Sanghyuk had the _you-know-why_ look on his face and Hongbin knew he didn’t need to know the answer.

“So, do you know?” Sanghyuk asked once more, and Hongbin nodded, avoiding Sanghyuk’s eyes. It wasn’t like he _only_ studied, of course he watched whatever any other horny teenager did.

“Good,” Sanghyuk said, getting up and starting to clean up after them. Hongbin still wasn’t sure what to do, but followed Sanghyuk out of the store.

 

They walked in silence up to Hongbin's front gate, and once they arrived they stopped to look at each other.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hongbin said awkwardly, breaking the silence.Sanghyuk looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

“Should we fuck after the exams?” Sanghyuk asked, still not looking at Hongbin. Hongbin could see Sanghyuk's cheeks turning red.

“S-sure why not,” Hongbin managed to stutter out, and as soon as the words had left his mouth Sanghyuk started running towards his house.

“See you tomorrow!” Sanghyuk yelled over his shoulder as he ran away.

 

The next few days Sanghyuk acted if the whole “ _fucking after the exams”_ conversation never happened, but Hongbin was sure it hadn’t left Sanghyuk's mind. During lunch, when both of them were enjoying their food in silence, Sanghyuk would suddenly blush. Hongbin didn't want to ask Sanghyuk about it, he was just as embarrassed. Hongbin felt butterflies in his stomach as he was writing his last exam, it was hard to focus and he just wanted to get it over with. Hongbin put all his energy in focusing on the questions, and at last the bell rang.

 

When Sanghyuk heard the bell ring he jumped up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process. He hurried up to the teachers desk to hand in his (half-empty) paper. He rushed back to his seat and threw his stuff into his bag. Once everything was packed he turned to Hongbin. Hongbin was packing the last of his stuff too and Sanghyuk felt his stomach turn a few times when their eyes met.

 

“No one’s home for the weekend, they went to visit my grandparents,” Sanghyuk said, breaking the silence between them as they walked towards the bus stop.

“How did you manage to skip that trip?” Hongbin asked, feeling the tension between them disappear slowly.

“I told them there was an extra exam I had to study for on Monday,” Sanghyuk answered and smiled at Hongbin who sighed in return.

“They really believed that you would study?” Hongbin joked and ran away. Sanghyuk was shocked for a few seconds, but started to chase his boyfriend towards the bus stop.

 

Once the awkward silence had been broken, they chit chatted like they usually did all the way home, but once they arrived at Sanghyuk's house the conversation slowly died and as they reached Sanghyuk's room the conversation was completely dead. Sanghyuk noticed how nervous Hongbin was, and Hongbin was very interested in the button on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Should we watch a movie?” Sanghyuk asked and Hongbin looked relieved as he nodded in reply. They settled on Sanghyuk's bed with a laptop on their laps. Hongbin felt a bit awkward with their shoulders touching, but then again this was nothing compared to how they usually would sit. (Hongbin would insist on being cuddled up under Sanghyuk's arm while their legs would be tangled).

 

The movie started, luckily the comedy was good and soon both of them were giggling at the silly jokes made on screen. After the movie ended Sanghyuk turned to Hongbin.

“Can I kiss you?” Sanghyuk asked, looking deep into Hongbin’s eyes, as if he was trying to find something in them.

“Please do,” Hongbin answered, eyes still locked with Sanghyuk's. The kiss wasn't much different from what they usually did, but there was a spark of something new in it. Was it lust? Hongbin wasn't sure. Once he broke the kiss Hongbin felt hot all over.

“Are you ready, love?” Sanghyuk asked while still panting. Hongbin answered with a quick _yes_ and started unbuttoning Sanghyuk's shirt. His hands were shaking a bit, more of excitement than nervousness, but Sanghyuk took Hongbin's hands in his.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sanghyuk asked, looking deep into Hongbin's eyes. Hongbin felt a blush creep up on his already red cheeks.

“Of course,” he replied and kissed Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk let out a sigh and finished unbuttoning the buttons in his shirt. Not much later Hongbin's shirt followed Sanghyuk's on the floor.

 

“We didn't talk about, you know, who's doing what,” Sanghyuk said shyly, and Hongbin giggled. His boyfriend looked so sexy shirtless on top of him, but he sounded just _too cute_.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hongbin couldn't look at Sanghyuk and he felt himself blush once more, he was sure his whole upper body was red at this point. “If you want to, of course, otherwise we can do it the other way around.” Sanghyuk laughed and let his head fall into the crook of Hongbin's neck.

“Of course I want to,” Sanghyuk whispered against Hongbin's skin. Sanghyuk continued to leave kisses all over Hongbin's neck and collarbones, even leaving some marks. Just thinking about possible hickeys made Hongbin's stomach turn, and he felt himself grow hard.

 

Hongbin hadn’t even had time to think about his dick ever since Sanghyuk started kissing him, but now Sanghyuk's hands where ghosting over his crotch and he couldn't help but let out a little whine. Sanghyuk seemed to get the message and he helped Hongbin remove his pants. Hongbin thought he would feel more shy being naked in front if Sanghyuk, but he didn't really have any time to, before he knew it Sanghyuk's hands were on his dick. Hongbin whined even louder now and Sanghyuk giggled.

 

“Lube and condoms,” Sanghyuk explained, when he suddenly disappeared from Hongbin's side and the latter had let out a disappointed sound. Sanghyuk walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer, he looked around for a bit before returning to the bed with lube and condoms, removing his pants in the process.

“It will be more comfortable if you lie on your stomach,” Sanghyuk said, nudging Hongbin to turn over.

“No I want to see you,” Hongbin pouted, and Sanghyuk knew he had lost this fight. “I'll be fine,” Hongbin assured his boyfriend as he spread his legs. Sanghyuk sighed and settled between his boyfriend’s legs.

“Are you ready?” Sanghyuk questioned, slightly touching Hongbin's inner thighs, Hongbin shivered but let out a quiet _yes._

 

“Wait, uh, I… Shouldn't I clean myself down there?” Hongbin managed to ask before Sanghyuk even had time to open the lube.

“Oh yeah fuck,” Sanghyuk let out, furrowing his brows. “Do you know how to do it? There’s an enema kit under the sink, I hid it there.”

“I guess I know, there’s instructions after all, right?” Hongbin said, getting up and grabbing the first pair of pants he found on the ground.

“No one’s home, you can walk across the hallway butt naked,” Sanghyuk reminded him, and Hongbin let the pants fall out of his hands.

“Right,” he mumbled before quietly slipping out of Sanghyuk's room.

 

Sanghyuk was busy looking through Instagram when the door opened and he quickly tossed his phone to the side.

“You're still hard,” Sanghyuk noted with his eyes wide.

“Kind of hard when I was thinking about what is going to happen now,” Hongbin responded with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Also, I was literally touching myself.”

Sanghyuk didn't answer but instead pulled Hongbin down on the bed back to the position where they left off. Hongbin on his back with Sanghyuk between his legs.

“When are you supposed to put on the condom?” Hongbin asked, sounding more worried than he meant to.

“No idea,” Sanghyuk giggled. “Don't worry you can do it later.” Hongbin wanted to slap Sanghyuk after he winked at him but forgot when he felt Sanghyuk push a finger into him.

 

The room was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the slick sound of lube and Hongbin's quiet whines here and there.

“You can- you can add another one,” Hongbin breathed out after a while. Sanghyuk nodded and poured a bit more lube in his hand before pushing the fingers back in slowly.

“You good?” Sanghyuk asked when Hongbin's whines became a bit louder.

“Yeah… Yeah, you can, could you, maybe go a bit faster,” he breathed out, cheeks flushed red.

 

Sanghyuk didn't hesitate and moved his fingers faster than before, suddenly Hongbin's whole body shook and he finally moaned, all Sanghyuk could do was grin.

“Again, please,” Hongbin whined, trying to reach for Sanghyuk.

“Of course baby,” Sanghyuk said, angling his fingers to hit the same spot again and again. “I'll add another finger too.”

 

Hongbin couldn't even describe how it felt having Sanghyuk touch him like this, but he needed more.

“Sanghyuk please, please I just, _fuck_ , are you done with your fingers?” he complained, and Sanghyuk giggled. Sanghyuk reached for the condom on the bed and put it on (he had practiced last night so it would be easier now, but he still struggled to open the package). Hongbin watched his boyfriend put on the condom and pour more lube on his fingers, which he then spread on his dick.

 

Sanghyuk’s eyes met Hongbin’s for a brief moment and they smiled at each other, and Sanghyuk leaned forward to give Hongbin a kiss.

“I love you,” Sanghyuk breathed out after the kiss ended, which made Hongbin slap his bicep.

“I love you too but please just put your dick in my ass now,” Hongbin complained. Sanghyuk laughed and not much later he was pushing into Hongbin.

 

The stretch didn’t hurt that much, but it still felt a bit unpleasant. Sanghyuk kept giving Hongbin’s jaw soft kisses which worked as a perfect distraction.

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Sanghyuk whispered against Hongbin’s skin and Hongbin giggled in return.

“You can move, you know,” Hongbin commented, and Sanghyuk gave him a quick nod in return before he slowly pushed out and back in.

“More,” Hongbin said, or demanded, and Sanghyuk followed his order. The room filled up with the sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans from both boys.

 

Hongbin could feel Sanghyuk hitting his prostate and he _whined_ again, which was embarrassing, but Sanghyuk found it hot. Sanghyuk’s hand moved slowly towards Hongbin’s dick and along with his thrusts he kept pumping him.

“I’m-,” Hongbin started but was cut off by Sanghyuk’s “Me too.”

 

Sanghyuk moaned loudly as he came, and not much later Hongbin spilled over his stomach. Sanghyuk carefully slid out of Hongbin and flopped down on the bed next to him.

“Where’s your tissues,” Hongbin panted out, still breathing heavy. Sanghyuk grunted in reply and reached for the pack of tissues on his nightstand. Instead of just giving them to Hongbin he decided to be a gentleman and clean his boyfriend up for him. Hongbin just chuckled as Sanghyuk carefully wiped everything off  his stomach. Sanghyuk got up to throw the tissues in the trash along with the condom, and Hongbin pulled the blanket up over his body.

 

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin said softly, making room in the bed for his boyfriend. Sanghyuk got the hint and slid under the blanket after putting on a pair of boxers. As soon as he lied down he felt Hongbin press close to him.

“Hongbin you’re all naked and gross,” Sanghyuk argued, trying to push Hongbin away.

“Yeah but you still love me so who cares,” Hongbin shot back. “Now shut up and cuddle me.”

 

Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, he truly loved his boyfriend, even if he was naked and gross (not that he complained about the naked part that much).


End file.
